


Zwycięstwo

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Multifandom Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, brak bety, nie mogłam się powstrzymać, odnosi się do odcinka "Farkle's Choice"
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Największe zwycięstwo w życiu Riley Matthews.





	Zwycięstwo

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [RadioactiveCs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RadioactiveCs) in the [multifandom_bingo_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/multifandom_bingo_2018) collection. 



> Wiem, że w Bingu mile są widziane dłuższe teksty, ale jakoś tak mnie naszło po obejrzeniu odcinka z wyborem Farkle'a i nie mogłam się powstrzymać.  
> No nic, enjoy!

— A więc jednak wygrałaś — powiedziała Maya.

Riley spojrzała na swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę z uśmiechem.

— Wygrałam — powtórzyła, wygładzając białą suknię, której szukały parę miesięcy temu, by była idealna na ten wyjątkowy dzień.

— Jak się z tym czujesz? — spytała Maya.

— Nigdy nie byłam szczęśliwsza — przyznała szczerze Riley.

Zwłaszcza, że była tu ich cała rodzina i wszyscy przyjaciele, by świętować ten wyjątkowy dzień razem z nimi.

— A teraz — powiedział jej ojciec, stojąc na scenie — czas na pierwszy taniec pary młodej.

— Czy mogę panią prosić, pani Minkus? — spytał jej mąż z uśmiechem, wyciągając do niej rękę.

— Oczywiście, panie Minkus — odpowiedziała, chwytając ją i dając się poprowadzić na parkiet.

Tak, wygrała. I to było najlepsze zwycięstwo, jakie mogło jej się przydarzyć.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
